


Catching Phantom Thief

by Creafujo



Series: Mysteries of Peaceful Age of Devildom [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Detective MC, Gen, Lilith only appears briefly, Mainly AU, No beta we die like lilith, Spoiler of one character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creafujo/pseuds/Creafujo
Summary: You are the new journalist as well as junior detective in Wrath Agency. Yet no one tells you that you will be involved with conspiracy and cases that should be going to police!
Series: Mysteries of Peaceful Age of Devildom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082267
Comments: 19
Kudos: 6





	1. Phantom F 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Listening Vocaloid Phantom Thief F and thinking of how it will suit Obey Me Cast.

As the newbie in journalism, you are still a starry eyes junior. Your boss, Satan took you in since your apprenticeship and now promotes you to be journalist. So far, your article might not the front page but you are sure you can do it!

“MC, can you come to my office?” Satan said as he returns from his interview with famous politician, Diavolo.

“Yes, boss!” you quickly finish typing the word and follows him immediately to his office.

“Do you know the new ship HOL Fantastic?”

“Yeah, people said they can’t understand the sense of naming by Diavolo who named it…” Satan snorts at your response.

“Well me neither. HOL Fantastic have cruise party for noveau riches and VIPs every months. This month, you remember the news of Lilith’s Happiness coming to our country, right?”

“Yeah. I did interview Lilith who made it.”

“Yes. That jewelry maker dead three months ago and now the last creation of her, Lilith’s Happiness is being auctioned in three days later in HOL Fantastic.”

“What?!”

“You do know our agency work as newspaper and detective work.”

“Yeah….”

“Here, read this.” He slides a piece of mail to you.

Dear agency,  
I shall take Lilith’s Happiness three days later on HOL Fantastic.  
See you later at secret banquet  
I will show you a fantastic show  
Phantom F

“What?! Why? We are just tiny agency!” you blurted out.

“This is basically a bait for us. I need you to go to HOL Fantastic as my replacement. He already sent ticket for us. Your mission is to gather some intel there. Don’t get distracted by handsome fellow.” Satan smirked.

You blushed, Satan knows your weakness is handsome face and you certainly have penchant to attract trouble.

“But…why not you, boss? Why you can’t come with me?” you asked, basically whining to him.

“I can’t.” Satan sighed.

“My brother is back for a while and I need to entertain him.”

“Uh, family problem is the most common excuse.”

“Yeah. But I really need to check on him.”

“Fine, I will go!” you said it with forced expression.

“It’s fine. I will give you bonus.” At this, your face shows happiness.

“I will do my best, boss!” you beamed.

-

Based on history, the Great Demon King and Holy Father actually one soul in two body. They were separated and created Celestial Realm and Demon Realm. Then Holy Father and Great Demon King created Human Realm together to try to merge themselves. The experiment to become one caused powerful explosion that sealed door to Celestial Realm and Demon Realm, isolating Human Realm.

Then a human baby appears in Demon Realm, raised by demons and marry the Demon King and so, the new Demon Prince yearn to unite the three realm just like his ancestor. After decades passed, the celestial realm starts to open up after being persuaded by the merging of human realm and demon realm. Then fast forwards to a few hundred years later, now you can see angels and demons working alongside with human. Even in Devildom, the capital of Demon Realm, you can see angels and human and demons busy with their works or enjoying their life. It’s not rare anymore to see angel and demon become couple or human and demon become couple. It can be said as golden age of peace.

But enough about history. Regarding the famous ship HOL Fantastic….

HOL Fantastic is one of famous ship in Devildom. Made by human’s design, crafted by demons and blessed with angel’s blessing, HOL Fantastic can travel through Demon Realm sea and Celestial Sea. The Captain appointed is Leviathan, the great demon of sea.

(Who knows he is the player L3V1 who is your guild leader in Mononoke Land?)

“MC! Do you want to come to get some snacks with us?” An angel with dark blue hair asked, behind her a white haired girl smiles at you.

“Penemue! Yukiko!” you beamed.

Penemue is angel who is your neighbour and Yukiko is a human who is your friend from high school who lived in another part of worker dorm around your area.

“Where you guys heading?” you asked.

“Madame Scream.” Yukiko replied.

“Sure! Let me put away my bag first!” you said.

You quickly take out the assignment in your bag, leaving it only filled with necessity and you quickly made your way to Penemue and Yukiko, heading to Madame Scream. Three of you managed to get a table for four.

“Macarons!” you beamed.

“Mille crepes!” Yukiko beamed.

“Fruit tarts.” Penemue smirked.

After ordered your sweets and drinks, three of you gossiped. About anything really, cute boys in your work, which actor or actress that got involved with scandalous gossip or weekend activity around your area.

“Oh, what about HOL Fantastic?” you asked.

“Someone from Mechanic division will go there.” Penemue said as she nibbling her fruit tart.

After all, Penemue works in a company that created HOL Fantastic. Surely they are pressed to send someone for a huge cruise party if someone in calibre of Demon Prince will attend.

“I heard Demon Prince Diavolo will go this time. They even appointed Captain Leviathan!” Yukiko said.

“Where did you hear that?”

“Hey, I work in government!” Yukiko pouted but then she sips her tea.

Considering Yukiko works as civil servant in human government Demon Affairs, she must have heard something about Demon’s Rebel or Anti Unity Faction. Even so, Yukiko is tight lipped and she only lets out info common people knows.

“Anyway, what about you, MC?”

“I am going there, for work.”

“Don’t forget to take some pictures! Oh! And also, don’t forget to review their food!” Penemue said shamelessly.

“Hey, you are an angel, show some restriction!” Yukiko scolded.

“Nah, it’s fine.” You chuckled.

“Ha! Anyway, let’s drink today! Cheers!” three glasses clanking.

-

You took a deep breath and released it. This is your first time as detective without Satan’s supervision. It feels so cool and all. You gave the ticket to the guards and he lets you in. You quickly run to the deck, watching many VIPs and important persons enters the ship. You blinked when you see someone lets out a loud noise.

“Huh?”

‘That’s Mammon, the biggest casino owner in Devildom and head of underground demons and human’s mafias. Why he’s here?’ you quickly set your camera to no flash and take picture of him and angel police who is yelling something at him.

“I have the ticket! You can’t stop me, Chihuahua!”

“Hey! I have right to arrest you right away!”

“Yeah, right! Where’s your letter to arrest me? That just a big talk. Michael won’t let you disrupt peace, doggie.”

“You…!!!”

“Especially when Great Mammon is here only to see his brother!”

“……………I won’t trust your words!!”

“Calm down, Mammon.” A black haired man smirked.

You know that man. He is Lucifer, Prince Diavolo’s best friend and trusted aide, Lucifer.

“How about I pay you and you stop yapping at my brother, Luke?” Lucifer smirks.

“Big brother!” Mammon hugged his big brother in tender hug.

You quickly take a picture and flinched when you see Lucifer is looking at you, you quickly pretend to take a picture of the port instead.

“I am not taking your bribes, filthy demons!”

“Then should I report directly to Michael, then?” that threat shut Luke up.

“Calm down, Lucifer. You meet Mammon already, let’s go to the room. We need to prepare for the party later.” Diavolo appears and put his hand to Lucifer’s shoulder. Behind Diavolo, his butler followed him silently.

“Fine….” Lucifer sighed.

“Let’s go, Mammon.” Lucifer said in a fond manner.

‘So the rumor Lucifer does love Mammon is true. Why else Mammon gets away from police and everything without Lucifer pull some strings? At least Mammon never involved with human trafficking nor angel trafficking.’

Mammon the mafia. His name emerged as demon of greed originally. Somehow along the way after the merging of human world and demon realm, Mammon is worshipped as God of Luck, God of Gambling, dirty dealings, gambling, money making schemes, money laundering, they attached many titles to him. Then he starts taking over human’s casino one by one and then mafia as well and in the end, all of them taken over by Mammon.

Macau, Las Vegas, Christmas Island, one by one, those famous gambling den taken over by Mammon and now work under his name. Needless to say, nowadays, pride and greed still taking over the world. With politicians running rampant with pride and thirst to stay on top, greed – to take more and take more money and it’s never enough – Seven deadly sins work their way fast, cultist worships them despite objections.

“Lucifeeerr!!” you can see the famous model, Asmodeus waved and make his way to Lucifer.

“Asmo!” Lucifer’s stern and smug face softened as his younger brother came and give him a kiss on cheek.

You quickly take a picture. Hey, it’s rare to see those huge collection of soft Lucifer.

“I forced my manager to empty my schedule just for you, dearest eldest brother!” Asmodeus smiled.

“Hah!” Mammon snorted.

“Shuddup, Mammon! You ugly jerk!”

“Heh, can you really say I am ugly when I am the one who make it to front page of Majolish?” Mammon smirks.

“Nngh! This is why you are truly dumb.” Asmo spew out his insults.

“Yeah, go on and break the ship. If all of you drown, I will just get Lotan to eat all of you.” The captain came with a mechanic who yawned.

“Not another Lotan incident.” All the brothers said.

You realized that the captain is Leviathan, the Grand Admiral of Hell’s Navy. In other words, another of demon big shots. The mechanic who followed the captain…. You saw his face sometimes but he rarely in spotlight.

“………” you took another pictures.

‘If I am not wrong, he is Belphegor, the Avatar of Sloth, the demon who infamously gives the easy way out, the demon of sloth who wiped a whole town with his ‘gift’ just because they didn’t give him the right things he demanded.’

“Levi!” Diavolo hugged the captain.

“He-hey, release me!” Levi stuttered.

“Captain, I will go and check the engine.” The mechanic said.

“Hey, at least help release me from this man!” the poor captain stuck with the demon prince.

The captain sighed and the demon prince released the famous demon.

“Let’s go. The VIP room already prepared for all of you.” Levi said, leading the group away.

Not long, you can see a sick looking brown haired man fell down. Luke the police quickly help him and you quickly take a picture. There’s also a novelist you know – he published his works in your agency after all – Simeon and talking with him, the auctioneer Dantalion who has blonde hair and worried green eyes. Behind both of them, a tall man helped Simeon to take his luggage. You quickly take a picture of them all.

‘I maybe should ask Boss for that mechanic or ask Ed. For now, I should go and see my room,’ you think as you skipped away, unaware of Lucifer’s hidden smirk.


	2. Phantom F 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC learned about background info for characters. Just another info dump chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, please enjoy this chapter as well.

Your room is VIP room and you wonder if Satan truly this kind. You know he will expect an excellent job in exchange of the ticket. You used the telephone in your room and called Eden, your information source.

“Yes? Who is it?”

“It’s me, Ed. Do you know a demon with black hair, the mechanic?”

“That’s Belphegor. He’s good but no motivation. Pretty manipulative, throwing his work to others and taking credits for himself but no one can scold him because he is a powerful demon.”

“Are you fine telling that to me?”

“I am fine. Belphegor doesn’t really care about rumors. He is demon of Sloth.”

“I see….”

“Are you enjoying yourself?” so Ed know you are in the party.

“…………yeah.” Of course, so far, it’s fun.

“Good. Then do your best but don’t force yourself if it’s too hard, okay?”

“Yeah.”

With that, the info you got from Ed is confirming your suspicion. Lucifer has six younger brothers but aside from Levi, Mammon and Asmodeus, the rest of them never really shows up in public. Names are revealed but no face revealed. You decided to walk around, snooping around with a cute face, thinly veiled compliment to gain info, your boss raised you to be polite and to act. If one can slip up some info, you should dig it all out. You remember that man who got sick as well. That businessman was Aldrich Deluge, one shrew businessman who do money laundering with Mammon. If Mammon is here, no wonder he also got invited. You make your way to the deck and see Asmodeus is flocked by his fans. Decided to not involved, you escaped to the bar area where the rich usually stay. If you are lucky, you can catch what those rich people saying. You spotted Mammon and Lucifer without Diavolo.

“MC?” you turned around and see Simeon.

“Can I stay with you? The party is too posh and I want some companion.” He smiled.

“Come and sit then.” You let him sit beside you.

“Working?” he whispered.

“Yeah.” You sip your Singapore Sling.

“Sex on the Beach.” Simeon ordered.

“Let’s go and sit there instead, MC.” Simeon is pointing at the table next to Lucifer and Mammon’s.

You are thankful Simeon is being kind but isn’t it too obvious?

“Just think of us on a date. I also need some reference for my next book.” You can’t say no to his handsome face.

“Fine…” you let him lead you and let you sit back to back with Lucifer. You definitely feeling some excitement, fear and lets out some giggle unconsciously.

“You really say the best thing,” you quickly covered up your mistake.

“Oh? But it’s not the best joke I have.” Simeon play along.

“Mm,” you nodded.

You can listen to your neighbor easier than from counter seat.

“Mammon, did you do what I asked you?”

“I did. Why do you think I came here, Lucifer?” you can easily know from Mammon’s cheerful voice, anything Lucifer asked him already done.

“To see me of course.”

“Haha! Don’t get a big head.” Mammon snickered.

“What did you get from those rats?”

“Found out their HQ and stormed in. Nothing inside as if they already expect me. Those slimy bastards…”

“Language, Mammon.”

‘Those mafia battle and HQ….does that mean Lucifer asked Mammon to fight those demon rebels? Anti Unity Faction and Demon Rebel Group are practically what Diavolo fight for now.’

“Oh, but I secured all documents you wanted. It seems they left it in hurry.”

“You know where to send it.”

“Yeah.”

“Lucifer, I took out the trash.” That voice is unfamiliar and you sneak a glance with your eyes, seeing that tall man who helped Simeon before.

You realized this man actually has connection to Lucifer and you turned back to Simeon who enjoys his drink. Simeon is your co-worker and angel. There’s no way he and Lucifer connected except….

“Simeon,” you whispered.

“Yes, MC?”

“You know him.”

“That’s Beel. We did go to college together. That’s all.”

Satan did tell you, angel can’t lie but they can spout half-truth. And regarding how Simeon fidgets, you realized he is only telling you half-truth, just like how he told Aziel his manuscript already done when Simeon still writing it and change it in last minute before Aziel slap him and forcefully take the manuscript away from Simeon for editing.

True, an editor and deadline combo is the scariest thing for a writer.

“……..Fine. I’ll accept that for now.”

“Don’t be mad? Dinner on me.” He asked, no, pleaded.

And who are you to resist his handsome face?

“….fine.” you gritted your teeth.

You will definitely choose the most expensive menu during dinner.

“…..if you want to go there closer, I can help.” He is asking chance to redeem himself.

“What do you mean?”

“I know Lucy. We were raised in same orphanage and schoolmates, got one caretaker for us all. I can bring you to sit there but that is, if you dare and got enough guts to ask them directly.”

“…….no.” being involved with politician, big shots, they all too much for you, a mere journalist and small time detective.

“Okay. Should we order food instead? They are quite delicious.” Simeon ordered some savoury snacks for you as way to ease you.

This is your first time doing intelligence gathering alone, without Satan to cover up your mistakes. Of course you are nervous and scared knowing you must tail higher ups like Lucifer or Mammon.

“It’s okay.” Simeon said, reassuring you.

You took a deep breath.

“Yeah.” You took a bit of your food and drink, easing up.

You can hear Lucifer and Mammon welcoming the new brother, talking about his study, his physical condition and if he got new boyfriend or girlfriend. You have calmed down and you and Simeon whispering some sweet nothing, pretending to be a drunk couple.

“Anyway, I heard Lilith’s Happiness is here?” at this topic, your ears perked up.

“They will auction it. I planned to get it no matter what.” Lucifer said.

“No matter what, eh?” Mammon gulped down his whiskey on the rocks.

“I am leaving.” Mammon said.

“And where you are going, Mammon?”

“Casino.” Mammon replied, sounds half-drunk.

Lucifer sighed.

“Leave him be, Beel.”

“Okay.” Beel is eating the food Lucifer and Mammon ordered.

“We should go,” you whispered to Simeon.

“No, finish your food first, MC. It’s too suspicious if we leave now.” Right, Simeon is crime writer as well.

Of course he knows some tricks and yet his most famous novel is The Tale of the Seven Lord or shortened as TSL in your agency. He actually writes under a few different names and published some trashy and controversial novels: Dearest Main Character or DMC for short. Regarding why it’s controversial is because the main character is fourteen years old human girl who in love with age old demon. It’s scandalous but demons and human loves the cliché setting and the trashy consensual smut inside. It’s plainly porn and romance story like princess meet prince but it’s suffering human girl meet her demon savior. Even angels also love to read the book since it’s filled with so many vanilla romance despite of the spicy writing. You are sure the censored version is Simeon’s collaboration with human writer who writes adult novels. You eat the food slowly but you have no more info as Lucifer is being quiet while this Beel is busy stuffing his mouth.

“About Lilith’s happiness…” Simeon starts.

“Yeah?”

“I think I will write this down on my note. The next story should be Phantom Thief and the detective.”

“It’s cliché!”

“But everyone loves special encounter with handsome phantom thief and cute detective.”

“…………I won’t ask the title. It sounds like it will be another outrageous title.” Simeon merely smiled at your reaction.

“Well, should we go back? I am full.” He asked.

“Okay, let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This author read detective novels but doesn't know how to write one!!  
> (rolling on the floor, suffering from thinking too hard)


	3. Phantom F 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belphegor and Luke's disagreement?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of info dump (or stalling chapter)

“Where will you go?” once you two now outside, Simeon asked you.

“I am going to check the location.”

“Then, you should to the ballroom. They have ballroom party and will use it as auction venue later.”

“Thanks, Simeon. Huh? Where are you going? The room for guest is not there…”

“I will go to the deck. I got a bit headache and feel stuffy inside the ship this long.” He smiled and leave to the deck.

You went to the ballroom for peek. It’s empty except for Diavolo and Barbatos. You quietly hide yourself.

“Are you sure, Barbatos?”

“I am sure sir.”

“We must make a move soon then.”

“It’s better not, my lord. If you make a move, your reputation will be tarnished immediately.”

“Then we should go to see Lucifer. He must have something under his sleeve.”

The two leave and you breathe easier once you are really sure they are not coming back nor coming towards your hiding spot. You quickly make your way to the deck, finding an empty seat there and you sit down, write down everything. So far, there’s only a few people you deemed as interesting.

Lucifer, Diavolo’s personal assistant who owned many big name companies.

Mammon, the king of underground mafia who owns casinos and illegal business.

Leviathan, the ship’s captain and the prominent figure of sea, sadly not much info about him leaked to public.

Diavolo, the demon crown prince and the only demon royal blood heir.

Barbatos who is his butler but no info about him can be found.

Dantalion the auctioneer perhaps got insurance money if Lilith’s Happiness goes missing.

Luke, the police from Celestial Security who keeps an eye to Mammon.

There’s also the mysterious Beel and mechanic Belphegor…

Not to mention Asmodeus, the most famous idol in three realms… It seems as if all powerful figure come to this very ship.

You glanced at the time. From when you make your way to Ballroom to the deck, it’s not long but you are sure it was 13:00 when you spotted Diavolo and Barbatos. To sum it up, you quickly jot down everything you can see and everything you know. You noticed the police on the deck– angel Luke, the youngest of Michael’s apprentice. Boss did tell you that Luke is a dog who bark louder than his bite but if he bites, it’s hard and will kill you, instantly if you are demon. His holy ray burns faster than demon’s regeneration and he is deadly in battle despite how tiny and childish he seems.

It seems the angel is bothering another demon… huh? Isn’t that Belphegor? You make your way casually as passerby to listen to them, sitting to across them, pretending to open your phone and using your headset to listen to music but you muted the sound, while leaving the phone music continue to play on mute while you actually can hear what they are clashing about.

“You are not supposed to be here!”

“I am the mechanic on this ship. Why should I get permission to board a ship, doggie?”

“You are impossible!”

“I should say you are the impossible one.” Belphegor rolled his eyes.

“Go back to your master and yap around him. I am working here.” Belphegor mentioned to his toolbox.

“You are going to sabotage the ship!” Belphegor is exhaling, hard.

He showed Luke his ID and glared at the police.

“Did you see this? This is my legal, official ID from my company and I can sue you if you continue to say I am sabotaging the ship while my job, is to do hourly check on the engine.” The demon glared back.

“Fine, do you job then!” Luke said with flush and he makes his way out.

“Damn demon…” Luke complained as he gracefully leaves towards the ballroom.

You stay there, hoping some more event but nothing came except Belphegor finishes his job but his face still shows that he is in foul mood.

“Stupid mutt…” Belphegor muttered to himself as he walks pass you towards the other door, the one that leads to passenger rooms.

You realized the direction he is heading is…. VIP rooms? VVIP and VIP rooms are made in one floor together and the ships only provide three elevators as access.

‘………how a mechanic got to see VIP room? Or he is going to check elevator?’

But the demon already vanished from your vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse this author who don't have idea for mystery.


	4. Phantom F 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The auction Starts!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more info dump and we start to come near the climax of this short story
> 
> Try to listen to Celestial Ray while reading this chapter. I personally think it amps your experience reading this chapter.

The dinner is happened as ballroom event. There are buffet style food and you can see someone clearly enjoying himself – Lucifer’s bodyguard. He is stuffing his plate with tower of food and he eat so fast that you are surprised he didn’t choke himself when gorging himself like someone dare to try to grab his plate. The party is clearly for rich people and you hope you are not underdressing for this occasion.

You can see Diavolo is mingling with a group of politicians, Lucifer with businessmen who wants deal with his companies and Mammon who is talking with a young woman – isn’t that the grand archwitch Juno? Why they are together?

There are only handful women with title of Grand Archwitch – currently, there are seven of them. Eve Moonlit, Juno Elara, Meta Noelle, you don’t remember four others as for now but Eve currently living in human realm with her husband, same with Meta. Juno Elara is currently living in Devildom. You wonder if she is in pact with Mammon. Mammon keep his distance and frowned, glancing to Barbatos but he eventually asked her for a dance.

The ball continued until late night and as the party end, the real secret banquet is out as you are ushered to VIP seat. There are seven VVIP seat for those who bought the seat and one for a lucky one who selected to VVIP bonus seat and thirteen VIP seat. You wonder if the Phantom F pulled some strings to let you got into VVIP seat because you can’t believe your ears when they ushered you to VVIP seat.

The auction starts.

“I present to you, the first item we have tonight. The very masterpiece of human painters, the new Michelangelo or Van Gogh of human, the rare, REAL arts depicting Celestial Realm painted by a human who never set to Celestial Realm!”

“Childhood by R. Kagura!!” the painting is revealed, the view of children of celestial realm smiling innocently at the painter, a sight to behold as angel’s smile is more befitting for the title.

“Start from 300 billion grimm!!”

“600 billion!”

“650!”

“700! 800! 900! 950!”

You gaped. R. Kagura is human’s painter – a genius young woman who painted everything she never sees, and yet, her painting is accurate and popular collection for the rich angels and demons as it depicted Demon Realm and Celestial Realm accurately from painter’s point of view. To see for real how high one painting can be so expensive feels surreal.

“980 billion! Going once…!”

“Going twice!!”

“SOLD!!” you turned to see who the hell find that much money and you are shocked to see it’s the crown prince himself.

“Our next item, as everyone here knows, R. Kagura rarely did a sculpture works. And yet, here we are, dear audience, the latest masterpiece of R Kagura Senior – Primarch Star!!”

You remember R Kagura has two person work under one name – the father who died of suicide and his daughter who created the painting. While both of them created paintings most of time, their statues are to die for. Who can create a sleek, smooth airy feels on stone painting? R. Kagura senior. His name is a legend and a huge loss for art lover when he committed suicide.

Primarch Star, his last masterpiece completed just in time before his suicide and his family doesn’t want to sell it at first but in the end, they let R Kagura junior to sell it. Primarch Star is a statue of a beautiful angel draped in robes like saint mary and yet there’s something beastly hidden under that saint smile. Some horror lovers said Primarch Star is what drove R Kagura Senior to death. But you are not here for the rumoured cursed statue.

You blinked and wonder why Asmodeus, one of VVIP then start to bid. He doesn’t win but the statue is won by Lucifer and you think, perhaps, Lucifer will just give it to his brother as gift. You take a look around.

Seven VVIP – Lucifer, Asmodeus, Diavolo, Mammon, Simeon and Aldrich Deluge? How? Add them with you who win the extra VVIP seat, all of you are sitting closer to the front and it is a perfect place to hide and bide your time to steal the jewel.

The next items more or less not that interesting except for the last item, Lilith’s Diamond.

“Our last item! Lilith’s Diamond!” Dantalion looks a bit anxious as he opened the box and revealed the beautiful crystal, resembling mermaid’s tears.

You wonder why Dantalion looks worried. Perhaps he also received the same note with your agency?

“We will hold the auction after a break!” but the jewel is put inside the glass box to show the audience their shines.

“Please enjoy the performance from our famous sorcerer, Solomon the wise!”

The sorcerer works part time as performer as hobby and you know he and Asmo are rumoured to be lovers in secret as fujoshi, fudanshi and BL lovers going strong about it. You steal a glance to the security around – Luke is here, glaring at Mammon so does the mechanic who following Asmo as his plus one. Perhaps Asmo find the mechanic cute and take him here…. or perhaps because they are brothers? Mammon and Aldrich also brought a plus one – Juno and perhaps, Aldrich’s wife? Then Solomon’s performance ended.

You quickly take pictures – Asmo asking for special demonus, Diavolo spilled some of his wine accidentally, Simeon is writing down his notes as fast as possible – you know he will ask you later what he is writing because he writes in chicken scrawl that he himself can’t even read his own writing. So far, there’s no gap in security.

As they prepared the last auction, all of sudden, a blackout happened!

In total darkness, you heard a loud bang like a gunshot and someone yelled from VVIP section – perhaps Aldrich’s wife? and it’s about full ten seconds when the light went back on.

Diavolo is kneeling down, coughing out blood while Barbatos is pinning down someone – an assassin? You quick to look around. Lucifer is approaching Diavolo, handing something (antidote?) Beel is following Lucifer closely. At other side, you can see Asmodeus dropped his glass and it broke with Aldrich fallen on the floor near Asmo, passed out? Aldrich’s wife – you can’t find her. Simeon is not moving from his spot, but he stop writing. Juno is watching while Mammon is laughing at the mechanic who just returned – Belphegor looks surprised at the scenes. Luke is giving orders to his team and you realized, everyone’s focus turned to Diavolo who poisoned!!

“NOOO!!!” Dantalion yelled.

And you quickly to see the jewel – empty! Lilith’s Happiness is gone in that 10 seconds!

How could it be possible?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Some hints already there and I am sure many smart readers already know who is Phantom F


	5. Phantom F 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year 2021!! This fic finally end!!

You quickly work your brain. There are so many weird things in this auction – it’s clearly staged. Why else there are Crown Prince here and many more important people? But who is the culprit? You gasped, tiny thing rolled to your shoes and you realized it’s the bullet from the gunshot.

As the police start to investigate, you snoop around – the window is open and you can see a top hat of someone and a robe (a decoy?) on the sea, floating there. You also realized one of the VVIP seat is empty despite you are sure someone already bought the ticket.

You try to calm yourself down. 10 seconds… demons can move faster than human and angels can do so as well. It’s also no coincidence that this ship is sailing from Devildom with more demon population then human and lastly, angels. While there are some angels who think demons are just their distant counterpart and all creatures are indeed struggling together, there are also some who missed their fallen brothers and sisters – like Simeon and Aziel and Penemue (they usually too young to join war but old enough to remember or chose to side with Father but regret their decision), and lastly some traditionalist who also hate the demons.

Ten seconds…. Ten seconds, for demon is enough time to steal the jewel and make some decoy and considering Simeon stay put in his seat, there no chance he can grab the jewel and make some decoy – especially when he still in the middle of writing. You sighed and pondering of the case.

You are sure the Phantom F is one of the VVIP but who?

Sometimes, your instinct can be right but you usually depend on your mentor as well as your boss. You are afraid of getting a wrong person despite he always tells you that if you think he is, you only need evidences to proof it. if evidences said other person, try to think of it from outside of the box. The captain is asked to help fish out the top hat and the cape and you use this chance to see your camera.

VVIP room prohibit camera except journalist so you have special privilege to caught anything in camera. You are quick to see Simeon approaching you.

“Hey,” he smiled.

Damn he and his cute smile! You often wonder why he always stick to you because you are just a no name journalist while he is famous novelist. His handsome face and kind smile and angelic charm, deadly combination for your heart.

“Hey yourself, angel.” You said, blushing.

“Do you already know the culprit?”

“Wha…? I am not Erlock Sholmes.” You sighed.

“You are not? Not the Hajime Kindaichi?”

“You are reading too much manga. Did Aziel told you to relax by reading those mangas?”

“Yeah.”

“No wonder.”

“I was so perplexed, you know? Because their drawings are so good that at first it feels like a jumpscare but then I start to see patterns in the manga and I like it enough to collect it.”

“……..I need to see evidences and someone to help me to confirm the VVIP movements.”

“Sounds fun. Can I be the Lampson to your Sholmes?”

“Fine.” You sighed.

You and Simeon make your way to the electrical room. You took pictures of it while Simeon asking the security their stories as references. Then you make your way back to the ballroom. The windows are quite high, only demons or angels can reach those as you asked Simeon to fly while taking you to peek from the windows. And then, there’s gunshot….

Puzzling the pieces is quite hard. You make your way to see Diavolo is being treated.

“Oh….!” You realized the captain is being questioned.

You took Simeon to walk past them.

“I was in the bridge. You can ask my co-captain.” Leviathan said coolly.

But he didn’t deny nor confirm the fact he is involved or not with this incident. You glanced. The co-captain is a young male around the end of his twenty, fair skin, brown hair and purple eyes. You wonder why the male looks similar to a certain fictional character. From the corner of your eyes, you caught a sight of bushy tail and a rear part of certain animal. You ignored it and make your way to the receptionist desk. A pink haired angel smiled at you.

“Can I help you?”

“Yes. I need to give personal call to Sir Aldrich Deluge. Can I have the number of his room?”

“…..It’s 547411.” The receptionist answered.

Clearly, she knows she shouldn’t question VIP and VVIP guests despite how absurd their request is.

“Thanks.” With that, you make your way to the elevator.

“Do you want to return to your room, MC?” Simeon asked.

“Yeah.”

“Why? Won’t you solve this mystery?”

“No. My job is to catch Phantom Thief F. But this m.o. is not Phantom Thief F’s normal m.o. This is an impostor’s work.” You opened the door and make your way to your room. Simeon is entering your room – away from any disturbance.

“Can I order things here?”

“Sure.”

Simeon ordered his shrimp cocktail and Porcini Mushroum Soup.

“Oh, Simeon, order Flourless Chocolate cake that only available in this ship and the butter almond ice cream and Remy Martin VSOP and…”

“Please make your own call order, MC.” Simeon said coldly.

“Fine.”

You ordered all the food you want to eat. Might as well make it to your benefit to eat like a ruler while Simeon is silently judging your choice of so much food.

“…..don’t tell me…?”

“Yes, I will sneak some to bring it back to my apartment.”

“Just eat it all here!”

The food your ordered arrived and you thanked the waiter.

“Now, MC, please give me your explanation as in why you are not even lifting your finger to solve this accident.”

“First, all of the VVIP members are set up.”

“Why do you think so?”

“Back when the auction happened, Lucifer, Asmodeus, Diavolo, Mammon, Simeon and Aldrich Deluge sit there. I am the VIP who got VVIP surprise guest. Try to count how much name I dropped.”

“Lucifer, Asmodeus, Diavolo, Mammon, Simeon and Aldrich Deluge…. That’s only six….so one more VVIP is not coming?”

“The last VVIP is reserved for captain Leviathan.”

“How can you be so sure, MC?”

“Captain Leviathan is Lucifer’s brothers. He can’t leave his position as captain in the middle of work, right? That’s why I skipped his name. His seat was empty.”

“………is that is?”

“First of all, when Lucifer come here with Diavolo, there’s nothing wrong at all. Diavolo always with his butler or Lucifer. But, Mammon rarely attends fancy party despite how famous he is.  
Not to mention, Leviathan is the captain of this ship and Asmodeus has invitation here as well. It already reeks of purposely-coming-to-this-party set up.” You poured the Remy Martin and sip it.

“Then, during boarding, Mammon and Luke argued. But that’s because Mammon doesn’t know why Luke is here and Luke doesn’t know why Mammon is here. Simply put, miscommunication. Meaning, someone purposely not telling them that the others are here on purpose.”

“You mean to say Luke is here because he got involved too?”

“Not directly.” You chomped the leek and ricotta cheese tart, your main dish.

“Considering the fact Demon Crown Prince is here, extremist faction made of Demon’s Rebel or Anti Unity Faction will of course try to aim this ship once the info leaked out.” You continued.

“So, from now on, all of things I will tell you is a mere ASSUMPTION. Do take a notes because you might have idea for your next novel.” You smiled.  
Simeon is quick to open his note.

“First of all, it dated back to a raid of black market deal a few weeks ago. Mammon’s got attacked during the police raid of celestial security. After that, Mammon found out where the extremist faction, raided their base but nothing was there because the base already moved. That IS an important clue from when we snoop around. Mammon must report back to Lucifer but without aligned schedule, he can’t even send a secret message or secret code in fear it might be busted.”

“But, demons have many ways. Mammon passed a secret to his brothers – the twin Belphegor and Beelzebub who works in ship company and with Lucifer himself. My source said, Belphegor is extremely cunning. Even if Mammon doesn’t say anything, as long as Mammon can’t move, Belphegor can approach him without looking suspicious – why? Because Belphegor never appear himself in public. No one knows his face.”

“Ah….”

“A few days before this party, our agency even caught a wind that said Mammon got taken by police for picking a fight with a nobody in bar. Perhaps that’s how he sends ‘help me’ signal. Why pick a fight with a young teen at bar? It was all on news too.”

“……..that young teen was Belphegor, isn’t it?”

“Close. But it is assuming the teen is indeed Belphegor. Now, when Mammon got to police, who will come to pick him up?”

“Lucifer.”

“A few days ago, Lucifer was invited to a party by Traditional Demon Faction Party which covered by the whole newspapers in three realms. So who can move freely if Lucifer got tied up?”

“……Beelzebub…..!”

“Yes, Mammon can send message to Lucifer via Beelzebub and since Beel only came to pick Mammon up, Mammon doesn’t have enough time to report it all. The message probably to help arrange something to meet.”

“So they choose this cruise.”

“Yes.”

“Now, returning back to this incident, surely Belphegor and Beelzebub will do something to aid their tied up brothers. Assuming Lucifer got wind of this, he surely informs Prince Diavolo who must be eager to catch those extremists. A place secure enough to trade secret with enough trusted hands to aid them should things go south is….”

“You mean because HOL Fantastic is listed under Leviathan’s commanded ship, they purposely choose this place?!”

“Yes.” You take a bite of Flourless Chocolate cake.

“Then what about Asmodeus? He is just an idol.”

“Asmodeus is aiming for Primarch Star. Since it will be auctioned here, he must come here after he knows his brothers will be here.”

“But Primarch Star was purchased by Lucifer.”

“Lucifer can easily gift it for Asmodeus in exchange for information or something else.” You shrugged.

“Continue, MC. This sounds dangerous but amusing.” Simeon smiled.

“From?”

“From the auction start!” Simeon looks giddy and excited like a boy who received candy.

“When the auction starts, we can see everyone there. Then the light got out. And when we realized, there’s assassin from extremist faction snuck into the ship. That assassin, managed to poison Prince Diavolo with something. This is where it got odd. His butler is not giving him the antidote but caught the assassin instead. And the one who handed him the antidote is Lucifer. From those statements, we can see three of them already knows an assassin is on board with them.”

“There’s also gunshot.”

“That gunshot was from Luke as warning both to the demons and to the assassin.”

“So he fired it because….”

“Either he wanted to scare the assassin or he shot it as warning that the assassin is trying to kill the Demon Prince.”

“Oh my….”

“That technician Asmo brought as his plus one? That was Belphegor and he is the one who did double agent work. Perhaps, he got close to the assassin to help with rigging the electricity and giving the assassin some time. Asmo and Belphegor, they are accomplice.”

“How?”

“Asmo aimed for Primarch Star. Belphegor wants Lilith’s Happiness. Belphegor also helps the assassin because it’s probably Lucifer’s instruction.”

“What about the coat and the top hat?”

“That was a bait. Asmodeus can fly. One of his famous live concert has him reveal his demonic wings.”

“But, MC. What about that Grand Archwitch who stay with Mammon?”

“Grand Archwitch Juno? She is under Barbatos’s order to make sure Mammon stay away from trouble. So now we can close this performance from all the actors.”

“No, there is something you haven’t told me yet.”

“Yes?”

“Where is Lilith’s Happiness, then?”

“………..when the light turned on, there’s someone passed out near broken glass and missing wife and Mammon was laughing near them.”

“Can you tell me what happened then?”

“You see, a certain someone try to grab Lilith’s happiness in the dark and he bumped to his brother and they kind of fight for it, ended up with one of them grabbed the target. Mammon laughed because he saw it all. Er-hem, Asmodeus crashed into someone in dark when he tries to steal Lilith’s Happiness and that someone dropped the diamond because of Asmodeus. So Asmodeus broke the glass to cover up their mistake, causing Mammon to laugh hysterically and Belphegor return with confused face because Belphegor doesn’t know about this someone too.”

Simeon’s eyes widened at realization.

“……..Aldrich Deluge?! But what about Dantalion?!”

“Dantalion won’t do anything. He will get insurance money. Aldrich Deluge or Lord of Mask is the fake Phantom F.” you make your way to the phone in your room.

You pressed the speaker button as you call the culprit. At the third ring, it got picked up.

“Yes?”

“Mister Deluge, I must commend you to be able to trick all of us. How is Lilith’s Happiness?”

“What? What do you mean?!”

“Your trick to make a fake wife is very crafty, sir.”

“You got a wrong person!”

“No need to be shy, sir. I already know about your mask.”

“No! I know you just want my money! I will clear my debt later!”

“No sir. I am afraid you must not pretend longer because I can hear your brothers’ giggle from here.”

“…………Student, I must compliment you. How come you didn’t fall for my trick?”

“Boss, you are quite obvious.”

“No, really, how?”

“Your cat, sir. Irene is a munchkin cat and your familiar. I am too used to her because you always bring her to the office and you can place a spell on her and parade her around, pretending she is your wife or lover but I will always know that bitch.” You said.

“Hey! My Irene is not a bitch! Retract that statement! Also, her full name is Irene Adler!! ……..Pff….Haha!! So that’s how I messed up!” he laughed. “I see. I shouldn’t have brought your mortal enemy. You know her too well.”

“Am I free to enjoy my vacation now?”

“You are. You see, actually all my brothers are here and they are quite interested in you.” Satan chuckled.

“Ugh….not another prank this level.” You frowned.

“……….Fine, you got bonus and nice vacation, MC. For now, enjoy while it last.” Satan cut off the call.

“So, Aldrich Deluge is Satan’s disguise?”

“Yep. My mentor is, Lord Satan, the Lord of Mask and the only one of seven brothers who never disclose his face to the public at all and the fake Phantom F. Now, shall we go down to the deck to enjoy the night swim?”

“I will go with you, MC.”

“Thanks!” you grinned.

Two of you make your way to the pool, passing a group of waiters and waitresses.

“Thank you.”

You turned around but the group already walk to the opposite direction.

“MC?” Simeon called.

“Coming!” you replied, decided it’s not worth it to push your luck to catch the real Phantom F.

**Catching Phantom Thief P / END**

OMAKE

At the last day, Lucifer is approaching you and you drooled.

‘HE IS HANDSOME!! COOL! TOTALLY HUNK MY TYPE!!’ you are quick to wipe that stupid drool off your face.

“MC, don’t you want to work for me instead of staying with your boss?”

“No thanks. I don’t want more work.”

“A shame, really. I like your brilliant mind, actually.”

“It is indeed a shame, sir. My passion lies elsewhere and not mingling with politicians and businessmen.” You smiled politely.

“……..I am glad your boss has a loyal subordinate like you. I assume you know what will happen if you betray his trust?” With that handsome smirk, he leaves after giving you quite a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this fic feel rushed or the culprit is not what you think but this is my take of what happened during the event. There are some background events that's not explained but already happened in-universe on papers and news.
> 
> There will be sequel fic but perhaps darker from here and must be tagged as mature as it involves murder case
> 
> Also, can someone caught a few OM joke from this whole fic? (hint: the cat's name and Levi's co-captain's appearance)

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe will be continue or not, we shall see.


End file.
